


Surprise Party

by shyheadbanger



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyheadbanger/pseuds/shyheadbanger
Summary: It's DUM-E's birthday and Tony decides to throw him a surprise party.





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the flash fic i wrote for @ironmanflashbang hope you guys like it!!
> 
> written for the prompt: Tony's throwing a bday party for his bots

When Rhodey walked into Tony's lab, it was complete chaos. Normally, this wouldn't be cause for concern, as Tony's work method tended towards chaos-inducing. However, rather than the usual mess of metal and wires, the lab is covered in streamers, confetti, and balloons. 

"Tony? Are you in here?"

As Rhodey calls out, Tony pops his head out from underneath a table, expression lit up with joy. He waves and motions for his boyfriend to come over. Rhodey hurries under the table and presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek. U gives him a wave of his claw from the table across. 

"You brought the gift?" Tony whispers.

"Of course." Rhodey pulls the wrapped box from behind him. "Where's Pepper?"

"On her way. The board meeting ran later than expected, but they can fuck off for today."

Rhodey hums and takes a better look at his surroundings, noticing that a large amount of the decor seems to have robotics-themed patterns. There were bunches of streamers covered in gears and wrenches, table coverings designed to look like blueprints, balloons with different robots on them, and even a lopsided "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" sign.

“You really went all out with the decorations, huh?”

"Is it too much? U helped with the streamers and the sign."

"It's perfect, Tones. He's gonna love it."

Tony gives a small smile and U let out a few quiet but happy beeps in response.

Just then, Pepper enters the lab and immediately notices Tony and Rhodey hiding and joins them next to U, placing the box she brought with her on the floor before crouching down to hide.

"I brought the cake. Is everything ready?"

"Just one more thing," Tony says. He reaches behind him to pull out four party hats and three party horns. Pepper rolls her eyes, but smiles as she puts on her hat and fastens one on U's hand. 

"Perfect!" Tony declares with a smile. "Jay, could you wake up the birthday boy?"

"Of course, sir."  
When they hear DUM-E's wheels enter the lab, They all jump out and blow into their party horns while U lets out a string of excited beeps and whirs. 

"SURPRISE!!"

DUM-E freezes in place, surprised.

"Happy birthday, buddy!" Tony exclaims. "Rhodey, bring out the present!"

Rhodey sets the gift on the table next to DUM-E. He curiously turns towards the box.

"Go ahead," Rhodey encourages. "It's for you."

DUM-E then excitedly tears into the gift, revealing a silver fire extinguisher, personalized with a plaque that reads "For DUM-E, who protects and cares for us all in his own way."

"Do you like it?" Tony asks.

DUM-E beeps happily in response and rolls up to all of them to bump into them affectionately.

Pepper pulls out the simple chocolate cake topped with a fondant model DUM-E. She gently removes the cake topper and starts serving the cake. Tony leans into Rhodey's side and sighs happily. 

"God, it seems like just yesterday when I built him."

"I remember that." Rhodey laughs at the memory. "You had so much coffee then that I'm pretty sure you had more caffeine than blood running in your veins. You hadn't slept for two weeks, and once you finished building him, you collapsed right on top of him."

Tony hums. "I'm glad you're all here for this."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." Rhodey wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"We're family, Tony," Pepper says. "Of course we'd be here to celebrate DUM-E's birthday."

Because that's what they are, a family made up of a genius engineer, his army boyfriend-slash-best friend from college, a gloriously terrifying CEO, and their children consisting of two robots and an AI.


End file.
